DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the applicant's description): The long-term career goal of the applicant is to scientifically evaluate and develop intervention strategies for the physical rehabilitation of individuals post-stroke. Her immediate career goal is to enhance her skills as a researcher, and thus be able to begin evaluating the efficacy of specific feedback regimes for motor learning in individuals post-stroke. The research and training specified in the present proposal provide the avenue to begin their work. Her mentors, P. Duncan, Ph.D. and J. McDowd, Ph.D. have assisted her in developing a five-year plan which will 1) strengthen her didactic knowledge in stroke and aging, 2)enhance her research and writing skills, and perhaps, 3) provide her with the skills to initiate and participate in successful collaborative research. The environment provided by the Center on Aging and the Preceptors Laboratory are appropriate for developing skills of the investigator in the research areas of aging and stroke. The physical rehabilitation of individuals post-stroke is founded in motor learning, but little is documented regarding the ability of these individuals to learn motor skills. Further, there is evidence that each cerebral hemisphere has a specialized role in motor control (Winstein & Pohl, 1995) and in attention (Heilman, 1995). This proposal includes four experiments. The theme of these experiments is to identify central motor processing and attention deficits in adults post-stroke, particularly as these deficits relate to the side of hemispheric damage. The experiments will evaluate if these higher-order deficits can be diminished by training with feedback that is targeted at the deficit. The investigator proposes that the investigation should make a contribution to the understanding of factors that affect motor learning in adults post-stroke, and contribute to scientific knowledge as well as providing knowledge useful for the physical rehabilitation of individuals post-stroke.